


Autumn and Spring

by MinnHyeokk



Series: drabbles n shorts lmao [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Short One Shot, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnHyeokk/pseuds/MinnHyeokk
Summary: This was the start of how Autumn and Spring met - the beginning of every end and new beginnings clashed.





	Autumn and Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(you seem to be) a kite without strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734588) by [spearbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbi/pseuds/spearbi). 



Autumn was as gray as every sense of the word could be. It was dull, faded, browning. People disliked it - the changing weather, the dropping temperatures. But not Hyunjin, he enjoyed the chilling breezes, the crisp fallen leaves, the call of winter it brought. Hyunjin enjoyed cozy, warm fireplaces, bittersweet hot chocolate, the warmth huddled with his friends and family. And especially the glistening night skies, a coat of black covered each night sky growing longer and colder as winter draws. The stars were what brought the light to his eyes, constellations and the shine of the bright moon coming and waning each night. As much as he'd get sick staying out in the freezing nights, he'd watch the stars glimmer and twinkle as if they spoke to him - to his heart - and he'd listen each night entranced with their beauty. 

Another boy much like other people, unlike Hyunjin, despised the cold and oncoming bleakness that came with winter - his name, Seungmin, given to him by his parents hopeful of the future of their child. With autumn came his waning motivation much like animals preparing to hibernate, he wanted nothing more than for spring and summer to arrive again. The hope of new beginnings and bright futures, a fresh, new page after every bleak ending - that was Spring, a season like no other in Seungmin's opinion. Bright flowers colored each street lined with bushes and shrubbery and trees, optimism laced each blooming flower and plant a happiness Seungmin knew like no other. 

This was the start of how Autumn and Spring met - the beginning of every end and new beginnings clashed. 

Taking a gap year before starting university, Hyunjin worked at a local café, with the help of his friend whose father owned the little establishment. Each day passed slow but peacefully, regulars coming for their daily dose of coffee or sugar-infused caffeinated drinks and the occasional, curious passerby. Today was different, a new face came in, a boy his age, maybe younger entered the warm little café. Not many teens have come by the little shop other than his friends that knew he worked there so to see someone like said boy piqued Hyunjin's interest and curiosity. 

"Hi! Welcome to Espressos N' Chanppuccinos" Hyunjin greets, as cringe-worthy the name of the café was, he'd gotten used to it through his time working there. The boy locks eyes with him, saucer-wide yet still sparkling. He takes smalls steps towards the counter not entirely breaking eye contact with Hyunjin, who knows is enamored with his looks. Hyunjin greets him again, "hi, what would you like to have?" 

"Hi, uh what do you recommend?" They boy's soft voice makes Hyunjin internally coo - he nods a small chalkboard by the register indicating to the week's special which is conveniently hot chocolate. Hyunjin can tell the newcomer wouldn't be too used to the caffeine drive of coffee nor its bitterness without drowning it in sugar - Hyunjin not being a particularly big coffee drinker himself, though he does partake in the occasional caffeine boost some mornings he would rather stay in bed than do the 8am opening shift. Hyunjin explains that they mix dark chocolate bars with cream - though that can be opted for alternatives if desired - as it tastes smoother than mixing chocolate powder in hot milk. 

He watches the boy contemplate before nodding his head firmly, "I'll have one of your best hot chocolates!" He says with such a sparkle in his eyes, Hyunjin catches himself staring maybe a little longer for comfort. 

"Uh- coming right up!" He rings up the register before he starts with the hot chocolate. Focusing on the task at hand he doesn't notice the more than subtle glances thrown his way from none other than the newcomer - who seemed to be entranced by the way Hyunjin fluidly moves through the small coffee station behind the front counter. A good few minutes pass and Hyunjin's serving the freshly made hot chocolate to the cute boy sitting in a corner of the little café. 

"Thanks, but uh, I didn't order a pastry." He says looking straight into Hyunjin's eyes - who stalls for a little longer than necessary. 

"Oh! Those go with the hot chocolate, they're really good! Freshly baked today!" Hyunjin nods, a proud smile indicating he may have had something to do with the small bread sticks by the saucer of the hot chocolate. 

"No, I mean these," he points to the other small plate with a warm frosted croissant, "I didn't order that."

"Oh you mean that pastry! It's on the house!" Hyunjin says with a bright smile and he doesn't miss the little blush that colors the boy's cheeks - or the small smile and word of thanks. 

"Why don't I get a pastry on the house, Hyunjin?" Another customer calls from an opposite corner of the café, and Hyunjin is forced to look away from the cute boy snuggled so comfortable into the little chair. 

"Because if I let you have free pastries, this shop will close down from bankruptcy." Hyunjin replies, stalking back to man the register. Unknowing of the not so subtle glances thrown his way from a boy who would rock his entire world in a way he wouldn't think possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by reading a kite without strings and then this came out >n< I miss writing so horribly much but I get too lazy sometimes SHSKDJDJDJDG I would have written more but my brain gave up :> so all I have is just this pathetic short one shot :> pls don't be scared to comment I want to know what you think thanks uwu


End file.
